Ancestral Truth
by CatEstrella13
Summary: They learn a new spell the reveals their ancestry. Harry discovers James is not his father. His real father is a man he hated most of his school years. Harry and Draco had become friends after Harry and his friends saved him in the battle. When harry discovers who his real father is, he goes to Draco for advice since he has always been close to Harry's true father. 8th yr snapeAU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

 **This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please review**

Chapter 1

Harry is sitting in an empty classroom working on his homework. He didn't want to have to perform the spell and then write an essay on his results but he was kinda curious about his ancestry and if he had any distant relatives that may still be alive besides the Dursleys. He cast the spell and waited for it to finish and reveal his ancestry. After a few minutes names started appearing on his parchment and at the sight of the second name Harry screamed. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible, but then he remembered the professor saying that the spell was always 100% accurate. Harry didn't know what to do, so he packed up his stuff and ran back to the eighth year common room.

After a quick scan, harry realized that Draco wasn't sitting in the common room like usual. He ran up to where their dorms were and knocked on Draco's door. "Come in." came Draco's cool drawl. Harry opened the door and walked in. One look at Harry's face and Draco knew something was wrong. "What is it?" Draco asked standing up from his desk. "I just finished the ancestry spell we learned today." Harry said in a strange voice that didn't sound like his even to his own ears. "And?" Draco prompted. "James Potter is not my father." Harry answered quietly. Draco's eyes widened in shock. _How could that be? Harry looks just like James._ Draco thought to himself, but out loud he said, "Then who is your father?" "S … Sn...Snape." Harry managed to mutter just loud enough for Draco to hear, then he crumpled to the floor.

Harry's news shocked Draco more than he would like to admit. If Severus was Harry's true father then why was he always such a dick to him? Then Draco realized that Severus didn't know. Lily never told him, and at that moment Draco was pissed at Harry's mother and wished she were still alive so he could make her pay for hiding the truth. Draco dropped down in front of Harry and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Harry, it will be okay. We just need to talk to Severus. Do you think you can do that?" Draco asks softly. Harry looks up at him for a moment, then says "I guess I have to."

The boys knock on Snape's office door. "Enter." Comes Snape's voice from the other side of the door. He looks up from a book as they enter. "What can I do for you two tonight? Do you realize how late it is?" Snape asks sounding kind of bored. "We are sorry Professor but Harry has something to show you." Draco says as Harry walks up to Snape's desk and hands him the parchment with the results of Harry's ancestral spell. Snape opens it and reads it. After a moment he realizes what he is reading and then looks up at Harry with shock all over his face. "Are you sure you did the spell correctly?" Snape asks quietly. "Yes sir. I did it exactly like we were told. You can redo it if you'd like." Harry responds sheepishly. Snape nods and grabs a new parchment. He casts the spell making sure everything was precise. After a moment, the same results appeared on the parchment. "Bloody hell! How could she keep this from me? Damn it Lily!" Snape shouts to no one in particular. Harry doesnt know what to do so he sits down in one of the chairs behind Snape's desk before his legs give out. Draco moves closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Snape sits back in his chair and looks at Harry, really looks at him. "I don't know why your mother never told me the truth about you being .. my son, but I am glad we know now." Snape says honestly. "How? My mom was married to James." Harry asked, finally looking Snape in the eyes. "Your mother loved James and was very happy with him the majority of the time, but every once in a while they would fight and one night it got so bad that she left. She showed up on my doorstep in tears, having nowhere else to go. I let her stay a couple days and one night I let things get out of hand. We ended up sleeping together, and I hated myself for it afterwards, because despite how I have always felt about your mother, she was married to James. I was worried she would confess to James what we did and he would show up on my doorstep to get revenge. A few months went by and I hadn't heard from either of them until I ran into them in Diagon Alley. She was obviously pregnant, and they both seemed so excited. It never crossed my mind the baby could have been mine." Snape explained, his voice full of regret.

After a few moments of silence, Harry turns to Draco. "Draco can you give us a minute alone?" Harry asked surprising both Draco and Snape. "Of course. I'll be down the hall." Draco says as he turns and leaves. Harry watches Draco walks out and after the door closes behind him, he turns back toward Snape. "So what do we do now that we know the truth?" Harry asks him wonderingly. Snape thinks for a moment then says "I guess I should probably try to make up for all the horrible ways I treated you in the past." "You already did when you helped me in the battle. I would not have been able to go to Voldemort if you hadn't shared your memories with me." Harry countered. He did not want Snape to feel bad about the past. "Okay then what do you think we should do now?" Snape asks Harry. "I think we need to leave the past where it is and move on with the future. Yes we both were terrible to each other before and we had good reasons, but we have helped each other since then and now we know the truth about our connection. Though I have one question. If I am really your son, then why do I look exactly like James?" Harry asked curiously. "I was wondering the same thing. Let me try something." Snape says before picking up his wand and casting a couple revealing spells on Harry. "Your mother was a tricky little witch. She cast a glamour on you, and a damn strong one. I think McGonagall would be the only one who could remove it." Snape explained. "Then lets call her." Harry said, his eagerness surprising Snape.

Snape firecalled the Headmistress and a few minutes later she walked into the office. "Harry, Severus, what is this about?" The Headmistress asked surprised to see Harry there. Snape handed over the parchment with the results from Harry's ancestral spell. "Is this what I think it is?" Shes asked after a moment. "Yes. It turns out Harry is my son and Lily hid it from me. There is an extremely strong glamour on him that I don't think I can remove. That is why we called you." Snape answered coolly. "Okay let me see." McGonagall said as she pulled out her wand and cast the same revealing spells on Harry that Snape had just done. "Oh wow! Lily died years ago and she still surprises me! This is a very strong spell, I dont think I could have done when I was her age, but rest assured I can remove it. Are you sure you want me to Harry?" McGonagall asked him sympathetically. "Yes. I don't want any more of this lie. I don't want to look like a man who is not my father especially after hearing about how he was to my mother." Harry said sternly. McGonagall nods and then sets to work removing the glamour.

About 30 minutes later, she finally puts her wand down. As soon as she does, the air around Harry turns warm as McGonagall's magic removes his mother's. He could feel his body changing. He grows taller and leaner. His skin turns a bit paler, and his features become more pronounced. His hair grows a bit and lies flat. It seems like the only thing that doesn't change is his eyes. He was hoping he would keep his green eyes. They were the only thing that he had from his mother. After the changes stopped, he looked up at McGonagall and Snape. Their eyes both widened as they took in his new look. Then McGonagall conjured a mirror. Harry looked himself over. It was definitely different but he found he liked his new look. "Thank you." He said to McGonagall with a smile. "Your welcome Harry. If you need anything else from me, you can come find me in the morning. I am a bit tired from that spell." She said before leaving.

Snape looked his son over and laughed. Harry glared at him. "What's so funny?" Harry demanded. "Its a good thing your mother had done that glamour because there is no way she would have been able to pass you off as James's son without it. You look exactly like me, except you still have her eyes." Snape said with a smile. "I have a question that's gonna sound weird." Harry said sheepishly. "You can ask me anything Harry." Snape said sincerely. "If you had named me, what would you have named me?" Harry asked quickly before he could change his mind. Snape's eyes widened at the question but then he thought for a moment. "Nathan Alexander." Snape said thoughtfully. Harry thought that over for a moment, "I like it. How do I change my name legally?" He asked, surprising his father.

A little while later Harry walked out of his father's office. Draco was sitting on the stairs a little ways down the hall, and he looked up as Harry came out. Then he did a double take. "Harry is that you?" Draco asked uncertainty filling his voice. "Yes though I'm not harry anymore." Harry responded, adding to Draco's confusion. "What does that mean? And what happened after I left? You look so … different." Draco said trying to make sense of everything. "My mother had placed a glamour on me when I was born to make me look like James. I had McGonagall remove it. Now I look like my true father, and we changed my name. I am no longer Harry James Potter. I am now Nathan Alexander Snape." Harry... or I should say Nathan explained with a smile. Draco looked him over, then said with a smile, "I like the new you." The look on Draco's face made Nathan step back. Draco smirked and walked towards Nathan while he backed up, until he had him pinned against a wall. Draco winked at him before leaning in and kissing him.


End file.
